


The Crush

by ladyauthorsld



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Coran (Voltron) Being Coran, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Gay Coran (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hugs, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance has a crush on Coran, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Coran (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Supportive Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyauthorsld/pseuds/ladyauthorsld
Summary: Lance has had a crush on Coran for months now, but after receiving news from home he has to make a decision one way or another to let the Altean know how he truly feels.





	The Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by other Corance works...I've fallen in love with this pairing and want to do them justice.  
> This is my 1st ever fandom piece that I've ever posted, my 1st one here too.  
> FRESH off the writing board, so please no edit cracks...it's still a wip.  
> Thank you for reading!

Corance  
Lance secretly thinks Coran is the coolest thing since sliced bread, but is scared as all hell to tell him that. When Lotor pointed out that Allura was magical but Coran was not, Lance wanted to lunge at the Galra and strangle him! Coran was magical, and handsome. From his pointed ears, to his light blue facial marks, to that bushy mustache and damn…that killer body, his humor, his knowledge, his strange words and habits, his mustache, even the orange hair and purple eyes kept Lance engaged very much in learning as much as he could about the 6’3” alien that bewitched him.  
Mostly, it was the fact that they were both very homesick. Coran could never go home; he’d never see another Altean sunrise or sunset, the oceans, buildings, none of it. The Castle of Lions was the closest he’d be to his culture and homeworld. Lance had felt isolated ever since Keith’s departure; despite his friendship and bond with Hunk and Pidge, they had their own lingo and jibberish of science and tech that Lance didn’t have a clue about.  
Plus with Lotor on board occupying Allura, and Shiro not quite himself lately; he felt more alone than ever. Coran, ever vigilant and steadfast to his duties, was there. He wouldn’t call it a consolation prize though; Coran was the grand prize, a supersmart, funny-as-hell man who ok, was older, but in space and at 18 years old, why would anyone care?

The past few nights had been rough since the messages came back from Earth. Lance’s girlfriend, now his ex-girlfriend, had moved on with someone else. He played it off like it wasn’t a big deal; it wasn’t like they were serious, but it still stung.  
Lance slumped at the table, one hand held up his chin while the other dipped the spoon into the bowl of green goo, raised it up, then promptly plopped it back into the bowl.  
The mice chattered around him, trying to bolster his mood he supposed. The others were fairly silent too, which Lance was all too aware of. He saw the looks and heard the whispers. Hunk and Pidge were thicker than thieves these days. Allura was off with Lotor of course. The only constants were Shiro and Coran.  
“Not hungry tonight?” Coran asked in his usual concerned tone.  
He glanced up at the tall Altean. “No. I guess I’m not.” He shoved the food bowl away and let the mice have their fill. “There you go, guys.” It at least brought a smile to his face for a moment.  
Shiro caught his attention. “Hey, at least you know so you won’t be pining for anyone that doesn’t deserve you.” He clapped Lance’s shoulder and the gesture lightened his load.  
“That’s right,” Coran added, clapping Lance’s other shoulder. “Relationships are fickle things and I think she’s made a quiznacking error.”  
The words made Lance almost smile again. Of course, just having Coran so close would easily do that. Just the outlines of the tight uniform he wore all the time, his scent was intoxicating, except for when he had the slipperies, but that was only once so far.  
Once they moved their hands away, he eased his posture and leaned back in his chair. “Thanks, guys. It’s better to know now I guess. Move on like Kaltenecker does; to greener pastures.” He cocked his brows in his trademarked cocky way and he could hear the obligatory groans from his teammates.  
Ahhh, Lance was back. If only Keith were here to soak up the moment with them.  
* * * *  
After a couple of days, Lance felt more like himself again. His video games once again occupied his free time, in-between milking his cow, watching Hunk cook, or Pidge program whatever it was she programmed du jour.  
For the moment, he was comfy in his lion slippers and Altean pajamas. It was early yet, but he felt like doing his own thing today, unless of course they had to battle some Galra-dominated planet.  
A knock was heard at the door.  
“Lance?”  
It was Coran. He paused the game right away and hopped to his feet, his face felt flushed.  
“Uh, yeah Coran?” he opened the door and gazed upon the calming sight of his friend holding a plastic bin with a lid on it.  
“I thought you’d been cooped up a few too many vargas.” Coran noted as he walked inside. “I’ve brought you something.”  
Curiosity helped lower the blush of his cheeks as he joined the man at the other end of the room.  
“I researched that strange fabric art you always talk about, and did some digging about.”  
Lance frowned in confusion and wondered just what Coran was talking about when the lid was removed from the bin. Inside were several large skeins of yarn, along with both small and wide gauge needles.  
He gasped and felt the blush return to his cheeks, and his eyes misted over.  
“Coran!” he reached for the yarn and stroked the strands with his fingers. It was so soft, he wondered if it was Altean alpaca or maybe llama, or whatever they called their animals. It didn’t matter, the yarn was stunning, in dark hues of blue, red, and purple. “I…I don’t know what to say.” He fumbled.  
“If they’re not the right kind…”  
Lance shook his head and put his fingers over Coran’s thickly mustached lips. “They’re great! I’ve missed knitting a lot…where did you find this?”  
Coran stiffened. “Ah, that’s my secret my dear boy. It’s my secret supplier.” He grinned and his mustache twitched and his violet eyes twinkled with mischief. Lance thought he’d melt right there.  
“Thank you!” he tossed his arms around his friend and held onto him tightly. He leaned into the man’s body and let out a contented sigh as he felt the long arms go around him and hold him just as close. It was a long moment before either let go.  
As they stood back from each other at a brief distance, Lance felt a genuine smile form across his lips. “That’s the best hug I’ve gotten since I’ve been here.” He admitted. Ok, Hunk hugged him a lot, and Pidge too on occasion, but not like this. He didn’t have a crush on either of them. This was different, it was warm and comforting, and felt like home.  
Suddenly, his nerves returned as he wondered if he could tell Coran how he truly felt. He backed up and pulled out one of the needles and felt the material with his fingers. It felt like metal, but he wasn’t sure which one.  
“I’m happy my gift lifted your mood.” Coran offered.  
Oh it did much more than that. Lance admitted to himself.  
“Lotor’s an idiot.” He blurted out.  
Shit. Damn his nerves! He would get so insecure or flustered that anything was likely to fly out now. Maybe even the truth.  
Coran’s eyes widened. “Idiot?” he repeated. Lance wasn’t sure if he knew what the earth term meant.  
“Yes! He’s wrong…about you. You’re magical too. Maybe you can’t make wormholes or summon the Balmera, but you’re pretty damn cool and that counts in my book!” he huffed and crossed his arms snuggly against his chest, and closed his eyes.  
He opened one eye and saw that Coran was blushing. “Thank you, Lance.” His tone was softer, quieter, and…maybe complemented?  
Lance swallowed back his fear and locked eyes with his friend. “You’re awesome, Coran. I knew it from the first second when we woke you and we tried to karate chop each other.”  
They both laughed softly and Coran placed his gloved hand on Lance’s bicep. “Thank you.” Suddenly the verbose Altean was short on words. It scared him a little, he didn’t want to make things uncomfortable or weird with their relationship, but he was being honest at least.  
“Lance…” he started and the teen steeled himself for whatever was coming next. “Alteans don’t hide their feelings very well, but I’ve noted humans do, or attempt to.”  
Oh shit.  
“We, well….I guess we just don’t know what to say sometimes.” Lance faltered as his anxiety rose through the bulkheads of the castle ship. He cast his gaze downward but felt a soft, gloved hand raise his chin up again.  
“Is there something you wish to tell me?” Coran was direct at least. He couldn’t knock that.  
Lance felt his throat go dry and he swallowed to moisten it. “I like you.” He admitted, at last. “A lot.”  
Coran cocked an orange brow. “I like you too, Lance. You’re my favorite paladin. You saved my life.”  
“Only once though.” Lance blurted out. “You’ve saved my life at least a dozen times by now.” He let out a breath and got the butterflies in his stomach to fly in formation at last. “Coran, I have a crush on you.”  
Violet eyes grew wide and Lance swore the blue marks under those eyes seemed to light up. Altean marks blushed too?  
“Lance…I never knew.”  
Well now you do. “Yeah. Well, I do. I mean, I liked Allura too and that earth girl…but I feel like you and I are kinda kindred spirits.”  
“Spirits? You mean like ghosts?  
Back on Altea we had large ones that-“  
“Coran!” Lance cut him off from his crazy story. “I mean we’re alike. We both miss our homes. You’ll never see yours again and everyone seems to have forgotten that, except me. Plus you’re the goofball too and nobody sees the real us.”  
“You’re right.” Coran admitted. “I never had time to grieve my home after it all happened. I was asleep for 10,000 years and when we woke up, you’re the first person I saw.” He pursed his lips and fidgeted with his mustache. “I haven’t even thought about being with anyone after losing Alfor.”  
Lance’s eyes grew to moons! “Alfor? You and the King?”  
Coran nodded. “After his wife died, we grew closer than ever. I saw what happened with Zarkon and Honerva and knew the end was near just as well as he did. I volunteered to be with Allura and guard the castle. He was killed the day before he put us into stasis.”  
The teen’s mind was swimming. “I never knew. I’m so sorry.” He threw his arms around the Altean and held him tight. He felt his friend shudder in his arms and his hands immediately went to soothe his back and ran his deft fingers through the thick, orange locks.  
Coran pulled back, wiping his eyes. “We’re not known for keeping our emotions bottled up either.” He admitted as he reached for a tissue.  
“That’s awesome though.” Lance admitted. “Humans do it way too much. I know I have, but it slips out anyway.” He groaned.  
After Coran calmed, he reached for a gloved hand. “If you’re willing to take a chance with an earth guy who’s a goofball, and has an ego the size of a Yopper, then I’d be honored if you’d kinda hang out with me? I could teach you to knit!” he exclaimed happily as the idea struck him.  
“Lance…”  
Oh crap. He’s not ready, is he? He lost the love of his life and he doesn’t want some wackjob earth kid to call his man. Way to go, McLane.  
A smile crept up on Coran’s lips, even pushing the mustache aside. “I’d love it.”  
“Really? Are you sure? I mean…”  
“Well I’m still getting over losing all I ever knew of course, but that was 10,000 years ago. I have my memories and my heart remembers Alfor. I always will. I know you have your family, but they are far away.” He paused and cupped Lance’s chin again. “I’m glad you’re here.”  
Lance smiled. “I’m glad too. I really like you, Coran. You’re the coolest thing since the ice canon on the Blue Lion.” He quipped.  
They both laughed softly again and Coran leaned in closer. Lance wasn’t sure what was next, but he felt moist lips touch his forehead, a kiss. He felt more at ease immediately. “Thank you.”  
“My pleasure.” Coran replied.  
“Do you mind…” Lance hiked himself up on his toes to match Coran’s height, which was only three inches difference, but he enjoyed seeing the man eye-to-eye. He flickered his gaze over the tender lips that’d just touched his forehead and wet his own.  
“Not at all.” Coran leaned in and Lance closed his eyes as their lips met and they had their first kiss. He put his arms around the broad shoulders of the advisor and felt his waist be encircled. They kissed a few more times before finally releasing each other.  
“That was awesome.” Lance spoke with sated sigh.  
Coran kissed his hand and held it. “Yes it was. So, when shall we have our date?”  
Lance pondered the question for a moment. It seemed Coran was always busy. “Whenever you’re off duty long enough.”  
“I’ll make the time.”  
The words made Lance’s soul happy and his heart soar. He couldn’t wait for their date.


End file.
